


The Grace in Your Eyes

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [6]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rise of the Dread Queen, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone’s progress on the Elysium Project is interrupted by an upsetting encounter.





	The Grace in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: Hades broke up with Minthe. Persephone comforted him, told him a story, and loaned him her good-luck charm. Persephone realized that child shades don't have the same chance at an afterlife that regular shades do, and proposed a new policy for rebirth. As part of his plan to get Psyche back, Eros is trying to start a business as a personal stylist. Persephone pitched her plan for Elysium to the Underworld executives, and visited the future site with Hades. Hades told Eros that his mother's nymph assistant is actually Psyche.

**Email to Hades:**

Hi!

Can you look over this contract for me and sanity check it? It's the first commitment I’m making for Elysium and I'm nervous about signing it, because this is a lot of money. 

Thank you!

Persephone

P.S. This is meant to be more of a friend thing than a boss thing. In case you were thinking how horribly unprofessional I am. 

**Persephone:**

“Hey Persephone, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course Hecate, come in. Just let me send this--okay. What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to check in with you on your project. Do you have everything you need? Is the legal department being difficult? They can be real bastards.”

“Oh yes! My first contract is almost ready to go, and there are a few others that are being checked now. Legal has been very helpful.” I smile happily.

“Good, good. Have you put the design specs out for bids yet?”

“Well, no. That’s the biggest part of the budget and I really think it’s unnecessary to spend that much. I can--”

“Hold on, honey. Let me give you a little advice. When someone wants to give you more money than you need, take it. First of all, budget overruns do happen. And if not, sometimes you get to keep the extra as a bonus.  _ Or _ \--” Hecate holds up a finger to stave off my objection. “Or, you can return the extra at the end and look like a genius.” The tall goddess smiles sharply. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

I take a moment to think about it. “Yes, I think so. You don’t think that’s dishonest, if I really don’t need it?”

Hecate shrugs. “As long as you don’t steal, it’s not. It’s how you build a reputation.”

“Okay, I guess. I suppose it won’t go to waste, anyway.”

“So what contracts have you lined up?”

“The lighting contract is ready to go, and I’m trying to finish the drainage, ventilation, and soil contracts today. I’ve learned so much about closed environmental systems! Did you know that the Underworld itself is large enough to be a self-sustaining ecosystem? Elysium won’t be, that’s why I need to worry about those issues, it’s so fascinating!”

Hecate laughs. “I’m sure it is, honey.”

***

**Email from Hades:**

Dear Persephone,

It's not unprofessional at all, but you're going to have to get over thinking 50K is a lot of money--it's only a drop in the bucket for your budget. Anyway, the contract looks great, so go for it!

H

P.S. Can you spare the time tomorrow to have lunch with me?

***

**From Persephone’s texts:**

**Eros:** You coming to yoga tonight? Haven’t seen you in ages.

**Eros:** and dad wants to know if you’re still going to kickboxing Saturday

**Persephone:** yes + yes, can’t talk now, in a meeting

**Hades:** Are you texting during the staff meeting?

**Persephone:** No. Are you?

**Hades:** Definitely not. It’s against company policy.

**Persephone:** Good to know. I wouldn’t want to have to report you.

**Hades: ** Thank you. If I get another writeup, Hecate will dock my pay.

**Persephone:** She’s glaring at us. We’d better stop.

**Hades:** Make me.

**Persephone:** Behave, or no more baked goods.

**Persephone:**

“Hey, Kore, have you got those court summaries ready yet?”

I look up from my computer, annoyed. Thanatos must have heard Hades using my baby name. I hate the sound of it in this man’s mouth. “Yes,” I reply. “That pile right by the door. And please don’t call me Kore.”

“Why not, it’s your name, isn’t it?” Thanatos’s tone makes it seem like he’s just engaging in playful banter, but I’m not buying it. Something about him is off. I turn in my chair to face him, and my movement wakes Cerberus, who has been napping curled at my feet.

“It was my name when I was younger. I prefer Persephone. Please remember that.” I try to let just a little red into my eyes. I’ve been practicing. The big black dog sits up, yawns, and lazily regards the visitor.

“Okay, okay, whatever you want.  _ Sorry,”  _ snaps Thanatos, gathering up the scrolls I prepared.

Now he’s trying to pretend I’m oversensitive or something? No way! I let my eyes get a bit more intense and use my best Hera-voice. “I don’t think it’s too much to ask to be called by my preferred name. Do you?” Cerberus’s lip curls up and he emits a low growl.

Thanatos seems rather scared now. He grabs the last of the scrolls and gabbles, “Okay, sure. See you later--” As he turns to scurry out the door, he runs smack into Hades. “Oh! Sorry, boss! Gotta run!” He races down the hall and out of sight. The dog lies down again on the carpet.

Hades watches the death god’s retreat and shakes his head in disgust. “What crawled up his butt today?”

I grin in elation, and bend down to scratch Cerberus’s ears. “Who knows?”

Hades notices the dog. "Hey, you furry malingerer! Asleep on the job?”

“He's just visiting again.” I place my hand on his arm. “You're not mad?”

“Of course not,” Hades backpedals. “Back to the gate with you, Lazy.” He takes my hand from his arm and smoothly tucks it into the crook of his elbow. “Ready for lunch?”

“Definitely. I’m starving.”

“Let’s go, then.” We walk together to the elevator. “How’s the project coming along?”

“Great! I’ve got the initial contractors lined up and they’re going to start tomorrow. I’ve been learning so much about isolated ecosystems like Elysium that I had to put the contracts through a couple of revisions this morning, but we’re ready now. Or at least, as ready as we’re going to be. I am a bit afraid that I’m making mistakes that are going to need expensive fixes later on.”

“That doesn’t worry me,” replies Hades. “In a project like this, it’s inevitable that some assumptions turn out to be wrong. This is intended to redress a serious injustice, and to last for the rest of eternity. Spending money on it is essential.”

I don’t know what to say to that. Hades has made it clear that he likes the idea of Elysium, but I wasn’t aware that he takes it so seriously. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, how else would he think of it? I’m quiet through the elevator ride, thinking.

**Hades:**

I hold open the door to the little café and share a smile with Persephone as she passes me. I did my research. I read numerous restaurant reviews, checked menus, even personally inspected the top candidates. This place is just about perfect: it’s small and cozy, with numerous vegetarian options, and a decor reminiscent of an indoor garden. It’s a bit of a walk from the office, but that’s good, too--less chance of an awkward encounter. I couldn’t have asked for a better venue. I really hope she likes it.

I’m determined to be a good friend to Persephone, and spend as much time with her as I can. I have nothing else to give her, nothing that she would value or accept, anyway. Spending time with her is wonderful, because she’s wonderful; and it’s torture, because she will never be mine. Still, being with her makes me feel better about myself, more balanced and peaceful. Kinder. Softer. Sometimes I resent being made to feel that way, but at the moment I’m only hungry for more. She makes me think I’m not so bad after all.

The proprietor, who I carefully coached, shows us to a table tucked into an alcove partially screened by plants, both hanging ferns and big potted broad-leafed ones on the floor. The small space is lined with windows looking onto an attractive public courtyard on a side street. While we sit studying the menu, I recall the conversation I overheard back at the office.

"Hey," I begin hesitantly. "I want to apologize. I didn't realize how you felt about being called by your old name. I thought it was a joke between us but I've been insensitive and I'm really sorry."

Persephone stares at me, wide-eyed. "Oh!" she exclaims. "Because of what I said to Thanatos? No, no! It's… different when  _ you _ call me Kore. I don't mind at all." She tilts her head earnestly. "It's just for you, though," she adds.

Something about her words and her tone unlocks a floodgate in me. I want to share everything with her, all the details of my life, every secret I can think of. “One of my names is a baby name, too,” I confide.

“Really?” she grins and leans in. “Are you going to tell me which one?”

Suddenly I wonder whether this is such a good idea, but it’s too late to back out. “It’s Aidoneus. Nobody calls me that anymore.”

She nods understanding. “You don’t care for it?”

“It has… unpleasant associations for me.” I wish now that I never brought it up. We study our menus in silence until the proprietor comes to take our order. 

Persephone orders a strawberry smoothie and a dish with seitan and roasted vegetables. I try to navigate a middle path between my usual sort of lunch and what I imagine Persephone would approve of, and order a steak salad and coffee. I consider getting a bottle of wine but decide against it. It wouldn’t go well with her smoothie.

“So how is school going?” I ask, and immediately kick myself for asking such a boring question.

“It’s fine,” she answers. “I’m doing well in all my classes. Although--I hate to say this.” I try to look encouraging. Persephone grimaces and goes on. “Honestly, it’s kind of boring. I expected college would be more demanding. I’m learning the science behind stuff that I can already  _ do _ , you know?”

“Sure, I get that. It’s interesting but it’s already something that’s a part of you.”

“Right. Really, I’ve learned more the past couple weeks, studying up on closed ecosystems for Elysium. I’m going to write a paper on it; my professor approved it. Uh, assuming that’s okay with you?”

“Hm,” I pretend to consider. “Well, okay. But only if you put in all the fascinating stuff about lava tubes.” I grin and Persephone laughs.

“Naturally! It wouldn’t be the same without that.” A waiter brings our drinks and Persephone fiddles with her straw, stirring her smoothie. “I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you have a particular idea of how Elysium should look?”

I consider. “Aesthetics are not really my thing. I know what I like when I see it, but generally I just hire a designer.” I can see that Persephone is disappointed with my answer. This project is incredibly important to her. I have to make an effort! “But this is different. Elysium is going to represent a new direction for the Underworld. It needs to send a message.” I pause for a moment, letting an idea develop. “Do you remember what I said about Spring? I mean, since you took over?”

Persephone beams at me. “Distinctly! ‘Savage and unpredictable,’ you said. Nobody’s ever used words like that about me before. I can do that, if you want. I guess it’s my specialty.”

I nod, enchanted both with her and with the idea. “That would be splendid.” 

The food arrives, served with a flourish by the proprietor. We eat and discuss details of the project: budgets, contracts, timelines. The conversation evolves into general business; I suspect Persephone of egging me on with leading questions. Despite this, work is a comfortable subject and I’m happy to ramble on about it. Eventually, I’m reminded of a topic that has been bothering me lately.

"Have you read that article in the  _ Oracle _ ?” I try to tone down the indignation I feel. “The one about my supposed corruption in hiring and firing practices?”

“No, I haven’t. It sounds upsetting.”

I wave a hand. “It is, a bit. These things come up from time to time. Some reporter sees a chance to make a big splash, or they talk to an unhappy employee or something. I’m an easy target.” I shrug. “It’s part of the cost of doing business.” Persephone is watching me with eyes that are too perceptive. I’m sure she’s about to say something devastatingly insightful. Time for a new topic! “How is Eros doing? Are he and Psyche together again?”

She nods, smiling. “Yes! They seem very happy. They decided to take things slow for a while and actually try dating. She’s really nice.”

“So you’re getting to know her?”

“Actually, I met her while she was a nymph. She told me the other day that she had set things up to meet me because she was suspicious. That I was interested in Eros, I mean.” Persephone chuckles at this idea, oblivious to my distress. “But she got over that and we’re getting to be good friends.” 

I don’t have any right to comment on this. I nod woodenly instead. Another new topic. “You’ve been working really long hours, haven’t you? I hope you’re taking enough time for yourself.”

She smiles knowingly. “I could say the same to you,” she points out. “Don’t worry though. I’m doing pretty well and I really like my job.” She finishes off the last bite of her lunch. “Will you excuse me for a minute, please?” She stands, and I rise as well. I sit back down to finish my meal, watching her retreat.

**Persephone:**

I exit the restroom, thinking about dessert. I glance in the glass case next to the kitchen where various cakes are on display. They all look tempting, but perhaps more than I want just now. Maybe Hades would be willing to split one with me? Not the baklava, though. I smile to myself. As I walk back to the table, I become aware of a woman’s voice: angry, low, laced with venom. I angle my approach and peer through the screening plants. 

It’s Minthe. Seated in  _ my _ chair, both hands on the table, leaning forward and speaking vindictively. I feel the sting of enmity and bitter resentment. Is Hades okay with this? I look at him, trying to discern his mood. He looks dazed, vacant. He doesn’t look well at all! I waver, listening, not sure whether I should interrupt.

“--but you don’t just get to throw me away because you think you’re better than me! Listen, you piece of shit, you were lucky to have me and you’ll be lucky to get me back. You think that once she sees what you’re really like, she’ll ever let you touch her again? You are absolute garbage, just like your father. That little airhead will run screaming the first--”

“Excuse me, you’re in my seat,” I intercede, keeping my voice calm and slow.

“Oh wonderful, it’s Miss Perfect herself,” taunts Minthe, leaning back in the chair. “Why don’t you save us all some trouble and go crying back to Olympus right now? Nobody wants you here.”

“I don’t think so,” I reply with careful precision. “I think you’re going to be the one leaving. Because I’m the one who was invited, and not you. I’m the one who belongs here.” I fold my arms decidedly and frown in distaste.

“Do you think I care--”

“Yes, Minthe, I do think you care,” I interrupt. I’m trying to be restrained but my words are coming out with a force that surprises me. I  _ want _ this woman to be frightened. “I think you care a lot, but deep down inside you’re afraid. You’re afraid of yourself and you’re afraid of your feelings and you’re afraid of the darkness you carry. And I get it. The darkness is terrifying.” I’m not completely sure where all this is coming from, but I can see that Minthe is shocked. I give her a moment to let my words sink in. 

“But listening to it is your choice. Acting on it is your choice. You’re cruel and you manipulate people. You knew nothing about me but you chose to treat me as an enemy from the moment you first saw me. That was your choice. You chose to start this, but I will be the one to end it.” I pause again and wait for the red nymph to control her agitation. “Let that be your warning.”

“Stay out of this, you little bitch--” Minthe leaps to her feet, flustered and aggressive. She leans forward to use her greater height to try to intimidate me and stabs the air with a pointed finger.

My rage at this vicious woman boils up and I channel it, refine it, hone it. I feel my eyes grow large and hot, as if they’re pulsing with an inner fire. My voice becomes weirdly resonant, echoing with painful chimes. I’m not sure how I’m doing this but I revel in the expression on her face. “I will  _ not  _ stay out of it. Your behavior is unacceptable and I will not tolerate it.” Minthe cringes away, gathering herself as if to flee. “Leave. Right now. While you still can.” The nymph bolts in terror.

**Hades:**

When Minthe stomps into the restaurant and begins haranguing me, I’m pissed, and concerned that Persephone will be offended. I’m growing angrier and more exasperated, but a minute or so into Minthe’s frenzied tirade, something goes  _ click  _ in my mind. From that point, I watch the action as if from a distance, insulated from emotion. Everything seems to happen in slow motion, wrapped in a fog of lethargy and indifference. I’m aware when Minthe calls me hateful names, but I don’t care. I notice when she compares me to my father again, but I don’t react. I note Persephone’s return more closely, and wonder hazily what will happen next.

She’s defending me. Why is she doing that? Then Minthe goes away and all I can feel is relief. Mechanically, I walk where Persephone directs me, out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk. I’m aware when we enter a small park and sit on a bench, but I can’t place the location. I look around in bewilderment. We’re seated in a quiet corner, away from the lunchtime crowds, near an ugly statue of a cavorting centaur. I vaguely recognize it.

After a while, I become aware that Persephone is embracing me in a sideways hug, both arms wrapped around my torso, head resting on my shoulder, humming softly and rocking slowly. It takes another minute for it to filter through that I ought to be delighted by this situation. I frown and twitch, and glare at the ugly centaur. Who chose such an awful decoration for a public park? I’ll bet it was me. That’s the sort of stupid shit I do. I draw a shuddering breath and start to quiver all over with chills.

“I’m s-s-sorry,” I falter.

“Don’t be,” she murmurs against my shoulder. She squeezes me more tightly. “It’s all right. It’s safe now.”

Slowly I bring my hands up to lightly clasp her elbow where it rests on my chest. She squeezes me again in response. 

“I don’t m-mean to be such a weakling,” I whisper.

“Please don’t say that. It’s not weak to be hurt when someone says cruel, horrible things.”

I think that over for a while. “That’s not even the worst she’s ever said to me.” I wonder why I’m saying this, but say it anyway. “She used to compare me to my f-father. That I look like him. That I  _ am _ like him. I think that’s what she was working up to when you came in.”

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.”

I tense, pulling away a little bit. I can’t go on accepting her embrace. I’m not worthy of her. I never can be. Persephone lets me loose but still keeps her hands resting on my arm. Why does she think I’m better than I really am? I need to make her see.

“The thing is…” I hesitate. Do I really want to say this? Do I really believe it? I dig my hand into a pocket and come out with Persephone’s stone. I turn it over, slowly, stroking its smoothness with my thumb. She watches me silently.

“The thing is, she’s not wrong. I do look like him.” I  _ am _ like him. I don’t have the will to say that. I believe it, and I don’t, at the same time. I don’t  _ want _ to believe it, but I can’t trust that. Disbelieving something doesn’t make it false.

“I don’t know whether that’s true or not,” Persephone says slowly. “But so what if it is? If it’s true, it’s unfortunate, but it doesn’t actually mean anything. What really matters is what you’re like inside. And I can tell you that. You are generous and kind, and you care about your kingdom, and your family, and your friends. You do your best and you work hard. So you’re nothing like him at all.”

I shake my head. “You only see the best in me. I don’t know why that is. I don’t deserve it. I have done things I’m ashamed of. Not once, but many times. You should take this back, I’m not good enough to hold your luck.” I hold the stone out to her.

Persephone shakes her head in gentle denial. “You’re too hard on yourself. I know you’re not perfect. None of us are. I’ve done bad things, and bad things have happened to me. But I want to do better, and so do you. That’s all that matters.”

“That’s--” Naive _ . _ I can’t say that, not to her. “--idealistic.”

She smiles slightly. “I thought you liked my idealism.”

I  _ love _ her idealism. “I do. I just--I don’t want to h-h-hurt you. Again.”

“My whole life, my mother tried to keep me safe. To shelter me, so I wouldn’t get hurt. And you know what? It didn’t work. Practically the first thing that happened to me when I was away from her was I got hurt.” She takes my hand in both her small ones, enclosing the stone on my palm. “And I’m not talking about you, either. Waking up at your house is one of the best things that ever happened to me.”

“Oh.” I struggle to accept this statement. “Who hurt you?” 

She hesitates. “I’ll tell you about that at some point, but not today. We’re talking about you. My point is, everyone has done bad things, and had bad things done to them. I don’t think that matters so much as what you do next. If you regret doing bad things, and try to fix them, and try to do better, that’s what’s important. If you learn from being hurt, then you can grow.”

Persephone embraces my arm and leans her head on my shoulder again. I contemplate the hideous centaur statue and try to review the events at the restaurant. The fugue state I entered in response to Minthe’s abuse is very distressing. Another thing to discuss with my therapist. 

“Thank you,” I say, not looking at Persephone. “For taking care of me when I was checked-out.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies. “After all, you’ve taken care of me when I needed it. I’m glad to be able to do the same for you.” She squeezes my arm, and I finally look at her. She smiles, so slow and soft. Deliberate. I don’t know how to resist her. To keep her safe from me, and all my stupid drama. I’ve tried so hard and I don’t know how anymore. Maybe I need to try something new. Maybe I should try to grow, as she said. I breathe in time with her, watching her watching me. And I understand. I want to be the man that she sees when she looks at me. 


End file.
